So Much For Dancing
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: Amy is 20 years old and has a new, smoking body. Sonic and Shadow are at her birthday party, and she catches both of their eyes. But who will she choose? Shadamy Oneshot! Rated M to be safe.


Sonic couldn't believe he was here, at the hottest party in years, with Shadow sitting next to him. But truth be told, a good friendship had started between them. One thing in common they had at the moment was that they were waiting for the same person. Amy Rose. It's her 20th birthday and both of them haven't seen her in 5 years. Sonic was there because she stopped chasing him and became one of his best friends. Shadow was there for the same thing, but not for the chasing. She helped make him friendlier and open to others. He hasn't shared his past with anyone but Amy. Amy helped him when he was down and saved him from his fatal day.

"Sup' man," came a gruff voice in front of them.

Both Sonic and Shadow focused on the figure in front of them.

"Hey Knuckles. What's up," replied Sonic.

Shadow just nodded his direction. Pulling up a chair and putting his feet on the table, his look at Sonic.

"Remember that Amy that used to chase you?" asked Knuckles.

Both nodded.

"According to Rouge, who has seen her recently, Amy is replaced by a 'true rose.'"

Both Sonic and Shadow cocked an eyebrow and a head.

"Come on! Are you two that clueless?" said a feminine voice.

All of them turned to face Rouge in her usual jumpsuit.

"Rouge," they said with different levels of enthusiasm.

Rouge put on a smile. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it across the table facedown. Knuckles looked at her.

"You're going to show them that picture? Speaking of which, why do you carry that picture around?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge looked at him.

"In case you don't remember, Knucklehead, I happen to be good friends with Amy and I love the way she looks in that picture. So badass, and besides, she helped me steal a jewel," she said.

Knuckles glared at her while Sonic picked up the picture. He flipped it over as Shadow looked over at it. Both of their eyes went wide.

Oh, it was Amy alright. But this Amy was sexy and hot, not cute and cool and innocent. She had her long quills held about her head, which made it impossible to tell how long it was. Her body had that hourglass shape that Rouge has and her breasts got bigger. Her outfit was completely different from what it used to be. It was a maroon-colored outfit. The top covered her breasts and covered her stomach with a thin veil that had a cut running down the middle. She had a belly button ring that had a moon and a sun on it. She had a similar necklace that was like a normal necklace. Her pants hugged her hips and got smaller at the knees and larger at the bottom. There was also a black rose design at the bottom. She had on strange metal boots that were amazing metallic color. Her hip was cocked to the side that put emphasis on her amazing curves.

Shadow and Sonic looked up when they heard Rouge and Knuckles laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonic seriously.

"You should see your face! You're a bright red!" Rouge said through her laughing.

Knuckles laughed even harder when he saw the bright red blush on both of their faces get brighter.

They were about to respond when the music that was playing stopped. They all looked up to the stage to see the DJ grab a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to welcome the one and only birthday babe of this party… Amy Rose!" he yelled as the doors opened, reveling several people.

One of them in the middle was obviously Amy. The other three confused them. They all struck a sexy pose as the crowd cheered louder. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge clapped.

Amy and the others walked to the DJ who handed the mic to Amy. Her new, sexy voice filled the entire place.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to my 20th birthday!" Amy said as people cheered.

"I would like to thank my team, Team Krystal, for setting this up and all my friends for supporting me to this day." Amy said.

"Oh, one last thing… Let's get this party started!" she yelled as a loud cheer went up.

Amy and the others jumped off of the stage and started to walk Sonic and Shadow's direction. When they got over there, Amy and the others smile.

"Hey Rouge! Long time, no see!" she said with a giggle.

"Ya, no kidding!" Rouge said as she hugged Amy.

Amy turned to Knuckles and smiled as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Haven't seen you in forever Knuckles!" she said happily.

"Same here," Knuckles said as he shook her hand.

Amy turned her attention to Shadow and Sonic. She opened her arms and Sonic and Shadow looked confused. Amy pouted at them in a sexy manor, receiving a blush from both of them.

"Don't I get a hug from some of my favorite heroes?" she said with that pout plastered to her face.

Sonic and Shadow got up and walked over to her to give her a hug. They hugged her. They realized that they didn't want of let go. Her warmth was so comfy that they didn't let go till she started to pull back. She smiled at them.

"These are my friends and team mates, Krystal, Falcona, and Backlash," she said.

(A.N.: if you want information on them, go to my profile and read about them.)

Everyone shook hands except Rouge, who hugged them.

"OMG, Amy! Your 20!" said a high pitched voice.

Amy turned to get an immediate hug from a male hedgehog.

"Hey Warren! Looking good as everrrrrrrrrrrrr!" she said sassily.

The black hedgehog let go of her and smile with happy glints in his black eyes.

"I would hope so Rosey! Only those who are sassy and sexy get that greeting!" Warren said while striking a pose making Amy and the other girls laugh.

Amy turned to the males, who were completely and utterly confused.

"Guys, this is Warren. He is one of the few guys that hang out with us. You know what? We shouldn't consider Warren a man because he's gay," Amy said.

"Mmhmm! That's right! You should consider me **two **guys because I fully understand guys and I won't try to grab your breasts!" he said striking another pose making Amy hit the floor laughing with the other girls.

"Aw man! Warren, your sooo funny!" Amy said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Amy, let's dance! 'Boom Boom Pow' is comin' on!" yelled Krystal.

"Ohmygod! Comin'! I love that song!" she said running to the dance floor.

She waved goodbye for now and got on the dance floor with the others.

Shadow and Sonic watched her enter the mass of people. They song changed to something slow, but then it got faster. As it picked up the beat, Amy and the others started to dance. Amy's hips swung in beat to the music as she popped it. Shadow and Sonic were completely entranced in the dance that Amy was doing. They were fine watching from a distance, but both wanted more. They wanted a little of that action. As the song ended, Amy and the others walked back over to the table. Amy was slightly sweaty, but her sweat smelled like fresh roses for no apparent reason. It was intoxicating to the hedgehogs. Amy looked at them with confusion.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Amy asks.

Both Sonic and Shadow realize they were gazing with desire at her body. Shadow reacted first and shrugged.

"Just thinking about our friendship with you," he said with a small smile.

Amy seemed to buy it and smiled back.

"Okay, then," she said.

"ROSEY! Your favorite slow song is coming!" yelled Warren as he ran across the dance floor to get to them.

"I totally forgot!" she said.

An idea pops in her head and see turns in a seductive manor towards Sonic and Shadow. She pulls her hair above her head and copies the pose in the picture. Sonic and Shadow turn a bright red. She half-lids her eyes and looks at them, exposing her neck.

"Who wants to dance with me?" she says in a low, sexy voice.

Both Sonic and Shadow stood up and grabbed her arms faster than they can run. Amy blinked and looked back and forth between them. Coming to a decision, she removes her arm from Sonic. Sonic looks sad and sits back down. Amy looks him in the eye.

"Sonic, you can dance with me another song," she said raising his spirits.

Amy and Shadow go to the dance floor.

"Um, Amy?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah?"

"Um, how do I do this?"

Amy rolls her eyes at him.

"Here, let me help you," she said as the song starts.

She carefully grabs his hands and places them on her waist. He turns redder as she puts her arms around his neck. He was stiff, and Amy looks at him.

"Shadow, relax. It's not like something is going to jump out of nowhere and attack us," she said.

Shadow's tension dropped completely as they continued to dance to the song.

The song was slow, but relaxing. Though Shadow was resisting the urge to pull her closer for her warmth and smell, he was very happy. While the song played, Shadow gathered his thoughts. He realized that he wanted her more now and he couldn't figure out why. Then the truth hit him, like a bullet. He loves Amy. _Love!? I'm a being with practically no emotions,_ he thought to himself.

Amy, in reality, had tries several peaceful methods to try and get Shadow to snap out of it. She considered slapping him, but he would probably get pissed. Her final idea was to kiss him. Hell, if it worked on a powerful god, then it should work on him. She slowly leans closer and closes her eyes. She figured that he wouldn't get pissed, just confused.

When Shadow felt this warm sensation on his lips, he snapped out of his thoughts. Focusing, he saw Amy was kissing him! He was about to back away, when the sensations got stronger and more welcoming. His eyes closed and his arms snaked around her, pulling her closer. Her lips tasted like sweet honey, causing him to want more. Shadow felt her arms go around his neck and the kiss to get more passionate.

Amy, of course, was playing around with him. She didn't expect that reaction from him. So, she decided to tease him a little. Amy heard that the song was about to end so she started to pull away. Her friends would understand that she did that all the time, only because they trained her to be an assassin on the good side. She would lure those horrible people in, wait for them to try to rape or have sex with her, and then kill them. Amy also kills the occasional rapist that made the mistake of making her a target. Amy preferred the painless way to kill them, but she didn't use it that much anymore. Mostly, she used weapons like guns and swords and knives. She drop-kicked her Piko Piko Hammer for something with a little more glamour and power. She didn't want to kill Shadow. She was just playing around. Though yes, she is a virgin, she knew how to have sex and how to make it good.

Shadow felt her pull away. He opened his eyes to Amy with a smile on her face. His face was hot, but her face had no hint of a blush. Her cheeks weren't even warm. He was also curious, so he decided to ask about why she kissed him.

"Amy, um… what was the purpose of that kiss?" he asked.

Amy turned her head slightly and smile. The action was small, but the results made her look even better.

"Well, you weren't responding when I poked you, said you name, and pulled on your ears. Personally, I thought it would have been better to kiss you then slap you to snap you out of it. Plus, I figured that you would have just been confused," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"Come on, the song is over, so let's go back to the table," she said.

He nodded and let Amy grab his hand and pull him along. _So, the kiss was to get me out of my train of thoughts,_ he thought. _Better pay more attention, _he thought. He was now in front of the table and Amy had dropped his hand. He took a seat at his chair.

"Enjoy your 'dance'?" asked Backlash, whose eyes were emotionless.

One of Amy's eyes twitched with anger. Amy also had an involuntary flinch when Backlash first spoke up. It wasn't a flinch of fear, but of anger. Backlash had actually seen the kiss. But, then of course, she sees a lot of stuff. Backlash wasn't a material girl; any werewolf with dignity wouldn't be a material anything.

"At least I dance with guys, and not just have sex with them," she countered.

"Hey, at least I'm not a slut."

"Better slut then bitch."

"Whoa, ladies! Calm down," said Warren as he ran up to them.

He put his hands on his hips and looked to the ground, shaking his head.

"Jesus! Can we not have any bar fights today? After all, it is Amy's birthday," he said.

Backlash and Amy were just glaring at each other. They both broke out into laughter.

"That was a great comeback from my slut remark," Backlash said with a smile.

"Thanks! We have to work on these fake fights more often," Amy said.

Poor Sonic and Shadow were lost, but they had to say, Amy was way tougher. Anyone that can stand up to someone like her own team mate is pretty good. Rouge was laughing and Knuckles had both of his eyebrows raised. Amy laughing slowed down and stopped. Amy waved her hand at a waiter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, can you get me a margarita on rocks?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Do you guys want anything?" Amy asked.

"Blood Mary, please," said Falcona.

"Same as her," said Backlash.

"Margarita, without the rocks," said Rouge.

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Give me something weak," said Krystal

"Ok," he said.

"That's all we want," Amy said

He left to get the drinks.

"Okay, Amy you have to tell how you come up with those great counters!" Rouge said.

"Well, verbal fights are kind of like fighting to me. You have think on your feet and act fast," Amy said.

"She's right. Though I haven't beaten her in that so far, I think that I can beat her. Eventually. She just so damn good," Backlash said.

"Personally, I think that you guys just listen to what your instincts are telling you. After all, once an animal, always an animal," Falcona said.

"Oh, like your one to talk! You hardly ever get into verbal fights with anyone but me!" said Backlash.

"Just because I only fight you doesn't mean I can't fight others," Falcona said.

"Shut up, damnit! Okay, Backlash, we're going to show Rouge how to respond to the smart ass comments that people say," said Amy.

_Well, Amy has learned some colorful language, _thought Shadow.

_Since when did Amy start cussing?_ thought Sonic.

"Warren, only break this up when you think it's necessary," Amy said.

"Kay, kay," said Warren.

"Enjoying you time making men fight over you, slut?" asked Backlash.

"At least I let them and don't drive them insane, you bitch," Amy countered.

"At least I'm not pink," said Backlash

"At least I got guys who are in love with me."

"Ya, it's called a love potion."

"No, it's called 'The Bitch Potion.' Looks like you took some."

"Okay, stop, before I choke on my laughter," said Warren, who almost out of breath from laughing.

"Okay. See Rouge, that's how it's done. Oh ya, and if it gets to it, bitch slap the person," Amy said.

"Gotcha," Rouge said.

"Amy, 'I Gotta Feeling' is coming on!" exclaimed Warren.

Amy turned to Sonic.

"Want to dance? Told you that you could dance with me, so here you go," she said.

Sonic smiled and got up. Amy motioned for him to follow them.

As they got on to the dance floor, the song started up. Amy was standing really close to him; in fact, her crotch was straddling his leg. Amy's hips started to pop side to side with the beat. She popped her chest and had her hands above her head along with her eyes closed. Sonic, on the other hand, almost had a nose bleed. _Jesus Christ, she is so hot,_ thought Sonic. He started to think while they danced. Though he had a **minor **distraction by Amy, who was still straddling his leg, he still thought about it. He wanted that little shirt off of her. He wanted those pants and shoes off too. His mind wandered toward lustful thoughts and he danced with Amy.

Unknown to all of her friends except for Rouge, Backlash, Falcona, and Krystal, Amy had the ability to read minds. So every lustful thought that was in Sonic's mind at the time, she could hear and see as clearly as the music and lights that flashed and played at that time. She was used to it, though she was definitely **not **going to kill Sonic. She heard a thought that she was really hoping that she wouldn't hear. He loved her, just like Shadow does. She was seriously tired of this shit. Men would fall in love with her, and she wouldn't love them back. Though she did have some feelings for both Sonic and Shadow, she didn't think that they were that strong. She was going to get him out of those thoughts as fast as she can. So, of course, she places both hands on the sides of his face and kisses him.

_Maybe Backlash is right,_ Amy thought. _I am turning into a slut._

Sonic felt those hands on the side of his face and the sensation on his lips. He was mildly surprised to find Amy there. Her hands slid down his face and wrapped around his neck. Sonic returned it as quick as he realized it was Amy's lips. Now he knew for sure. He loved Amy. His eyes closed and his arms went around her waist.

Amy enjoyed teasing guys, but this was just plain fun. She teased two of the greatest heroes in Mobius, and got away with it. She almost laughed out loud right then and there. But she was a professional, so she just made the kiss more passionate. She felt his hands slid down her curves, and she had to say, it felt **good**! Maybe it was time to read those magazines with sex tips in them. Though she didn't have much experience considering that she was a virgin, she knew better then to let some random person have sex with her. On the other hand, Sonic's hands were now squeezing her ass. She felt this was getting out of hand and pulled back.

Sonic opened his eyes because Amy removed them from their lip lock. His hands were still on her ass, and he was now itching to take her clothes off. Amy removed his hands from her butt and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why were you grabbing my butt?" she asked.

"Um…Uh… I, uh, don't really know," he said with a bright red blush.

"…Maybe we should go back to the table," she said.

"Okay."

Like Shadow, she dragged him along by the hand. Sonic's mind wandered until they reached the table again and Sonic sat down.

"Here are you drinks," said the waiter as he arrived.

"Thanks!" Amy said as she and everyone else got their drinks.

"Welcome," the waiter said.

Amy sipped her martini.

"Mm! That's a good martini!" she said.

"Ya, I love this martini!" Rouge said.

Amy looks around until her eyes land on a large plasma screen TV.

"I that Super Smash Brothers Brawl over there?" she asked.

"Yep. Thought you would like to kick some ass in that game," Krystal said.

"Is there a Game Cube controller over there?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I know that you only fight with that controller," Krystal said.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said.

"What's up Amy?" he asked.

Her eye flick over to his but her head does not move.

"I bet I could kick your ass at that game," she said.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Five live round. Winner is the Champion and gets to do what he or she wants," she said.

"Deal," said Sonic with the idea of getting Amy alone in his mind.

Shadow wanted to see this. If Sonic gets his ass kicked at his own game, then he was going to record it.

Amy and her friends walked over to the Wii. She turned it on and plugged in the game cube controller.

Krystal sighed and shook her head. _He must not know how good she is at that game,_ thought Krystal. Krystal knew that Amy not just kicks ass in that game, she kicks in _all_ games. She shook her head, knowing that Sonic would loss.

Amy and Sonic were picking their characters. Sonic chose himself. Amy picks Zero Suit Samus. After changing the options, she when to stage select.

"Final Destination, no if's, and's, or but's," Amy said as she chose Final Destination.

After about 5 minutes, Amy beat Sonic. She lost no lives and hardly had any damage in her.

"Game over," she said playfully as she turned off the Wii.

Sonic couldn't believe that he lost to her. She was so good at that game. It was like she had played that game forever. He had a feeling that she could beat anyone at that game.

Amy knew he wanted to get her alone. She heard that thought, but she didn't want to have sex with him. She would rather have sex with Shadow. She could already feel that soft fur with tough muscle underneath it. She almost moaned with pleasure. That was a good thought. Maybe she could subdue him into doing it with her. There was, in fact, a room in the VIP section with a lock on it. Amy also used that room to sleep in if she got drunk or was too tried to get home.

"Hey Shadow, want to come to the VIP section with me?" she asked him.

"What is the VIP section in this place?" he asked.

"My part time room," she replied.

That sent lustful thoughts to his mind.

_Calm down Shadow. She just wants to show me her part time room,_ he thought.

_But you want to have sex with her,_ replied what he thinks is his inner voice.

_Shut the hell up¸_ Shadow thought back.

"Shadow? What's you answer?" she asked.

"Um… Sure," he said while shaking his head.

She smiled at him and guided him up the stairs.

_Amy, what the hell do you think you're doing? _a voice that sounded like Backlash said in Amy's mind.

_I'm going to lose my virginity. Get the fuck out of my head,_ she said.

_Bitch. Fine, but… Never mind,_ said Backlash as she left Amy's mind.

As Shadow was lead into the room, he looked around. The room was pretty plain. Cream colored walls, white dresser, and white sheets made the room pretty plain. Amy took off her high tech metal boots and hopped on the bed. She removed them before hand so that they wouldn't be a pain to take off later. She motioned for Shadow to sit on the bed with her. She sighed with relief as she lay down on the bed.

"Big party?" Shadow asked.

"Biggest party I have ever had! Never had the money to do this until now," she said.

Shadow noticed that she had on the same necklace from her picture.

"Why do you like that necklace?" he asked as his and touched it.

The necklace was smooth to the touch and slightly warm.

"I got it from the first person I fell in love with and the first person to die protecting me," she said as she closed her eye.

Shadow stopped fingering her necklace and looked up to her closed eyes. Even closed they threatened to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"No, it fine. You have the right to. He was a lot like you," she said as she opened her eyes.

Shadow moved himself closer to her and rested his head on the back board.

Amy leaned forward and brought her face closer to his. Shadow looked at her. Shadow closed the gap and kissed her. Her hands slid into his quills and both Shadow and Amy's eyes shut. She broke the kiss and got on top of him and kissed him again. Shadow's hands cupped her butt and pulled her closer. He flipped them over and started to kiss down her neck. She moaned loudly as he got closer to her breasts. When he found that fabric there, he started to remove it. Amy saw him removing it and helped him pull it off, having only her strapless red bra. Shadow's hands snaked behind her and unclipped the bra. Removing the bra, he gazed lustfully at her chest. Amy started to pull on his gloved hand. Shadow removed his gloves and kissed her passionately, hands traveling to her pants. When his hands reached the hip line of her pants, he started to pull them down. Amy helped him remove her pants, leaving only her red under wear. Shadow once again started to kiss down her body. He continued down until he reached her underwear. He also noticed that the underwear was soaked. He started to remove the underwear as fast as he can. Amy helps and Shadow finally removes his shoes. That was when the smell of her juices hit him. His face immediately gets down to her core and starts to lap up the juices. Amy's hips buckle and she starts to moan and pant. He sticks his tongue inside her and she screams in pleasure. The walls were soundproof and no one outside those walls could hear her. Shadow makes his way to her face and begins to thrust her. Amy felt pain a first, but then it got more pleasurable for her.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were sitting at the table. Backlash and Falcona were in a deep discussion about what were cooler, vampires or werewolfs and werehogs.

"Weres are so much better than vamps. They can change into wolfs and stuff. Besides, they are stronger than normal humans and anthros and can stand in the sun," Backlash said.

"That is true. Vampires cannot stand in the sun. But they can rummage through you memories and erase some of them. Also, they are not forced to change into vampires during the full moon," Falcona said.

Krystal was bored and was respecting Amy's privacy by not watching her have sex. She wanted to dance. She listened to the song and realized that her favorite song, 'Fire Burning', was coming on.

"Hey! 'Fire Burning' is coming on!" she yelled.

Backlash and Falcona looked at her.

"Sweet! I want to dance!" Backlash said.

"Sounds like fun to me," Falcona said.

Krystal thought for a sec and thought it would be fun to tease the Blue Blur.

"Care to dance with me?" she said to Sonic playfully.

"Sure," he replied.

With Shadow and Amy, both were tired and had stopped a few seconds ago. Both were panting and their eyes were closed. Shadow was on top of Amy and his head was on her right sholder. Amy's hands were wrapped around his back and her head wrapped around his head.

"Love you, Shadow," she said.

Shadow picked his head up and looked at her.

"Love you too, Amy," he said.

_So much for dancing_, Amy thought.

A.N.: WooT! First Shadamy completed. Awesome! Thinking of a new one. Would help if I could think of one. Might take some time. Oh well. Keep on writing!

_~Phinoxftw~_


End file.
